


Sew This Fabricated Heart

by NightSmilerKnows



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSmilerKnows/pseuds/NightSmilerKnows





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiley was sitting in his room while the all other proxies were out killing, or so he thought. His bully and abuser decides to pay him a long visit but it isn't pleasant for the doctor. Threatened, he agrees to one of the worst deals ever.

Doctor Smiley never enjoyed being around other people, there was very people he could actually stand to be around. Jeff wasn't one of them. The young teen boy always seemed to pick on Smiley and threaten to kill him if he told anyone. It normally happened whenever Smiley was outside or enjoying one of the many books he had gotten from Trenderman. Today seemed like one of those days.

Smiley sat in his room -with the door locked- a medical novel in his hands as he turned the pages with interest. He felt at peace for once unlike how he normally felt when he was inside the mansion, the only other time he felt like this was when he was in the woods or preforming one of his "operations." Smiley slightly smiled as he continued his novel but then frowned when he felt a breeze in the room causing him to shudder. Looking up from his book, he glanced around the room and noticed the open window he could've sworn he closed. The doctor sighed and sat his book down, getting up to close the window. Shuffling over to the window and closing it only took a few minutes but it took him a while to figure out why he suddenly felt so uneasy. It wasn't until the sound of a dark chuckle had he finally realized the other person in the room. "Looks like it's just you and me, Doctor~" A familiar voice purred, Smiley looked towards his bed and froze in shock. "J-Jeff... What the hell are you doing in here?" Smiley's voice slightly shook as he gazed at the figure with burnt black hair and bleached white skin. "Thought it would be nice for use to have some bonding time," Jeff replied with a devilish grin, he got up from sitting on the bed and began to walk towards him.

Before Smiley knew it, he was pushed down onto his bed with his face in the mattress and his hands behind his back. "I suggest you hold still, Doctor. The more you struggle the more it's going to hurt for you,” Jeff whisper in the smaller boy’s ear. "Get off of me, Jeff! Let me go or I'll tell Slender what you've been doing!" Smiley shouted, trying to get out of Jeff's grip. "If you want to keep that tongue in your head then you won't tell Slender shit!" Jeff hissed as he placed his knife on the corner of Smiley's mouth. "Now, are you going to be a good doctor and do what I say or am I going to have to use some force?" Smiley thought for a moment; he could act out and risk getting hurt or he could obey Jeff and sustain less injuries. Smiley stopped his struggling and sighed, "Fine..." With that Jeff let go of Smiley's arms and allowed him to sit up on the bed, his carved grin growing even wider. "Take your shirt off, now." Smiley hesitated before he pulled his black tie off, laying it on the bed. He reached his hands to slowly unbutton his shirt before shrugging off the fabric, letting it fall onto the bed before being harshly shoved back onto the bed by Jeff. Before Smiley could react, Jeff smashed his chapped lips against his. Smiley felt something like fabric against his wrists, the tie...

This was different from anything Smiley had experienced even from Jeff. It was wrong, all of it.


End file.
